A World Not Worth Fighting For: One-Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: Harry having been quickly disillusioned about the Wizarding World, decides to leave it, with a message delivered by the Daily Prophet.


Summary: Harry having been quickly disillusioned about the Wizarding World, decides to leave it, with a message delivered by the Daily Prophet.

[edit:4/08/2017]

[Edit:8/09/2017]

[Edit:11/07/2018]

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Albus Dumbledore, smiled as he walked through the great hall, the sight of a thousand or so, children stuffing their faces at breakfast, always put a smile on his face.

If only, the drums of war, weren't knocking on his doorstep...

He wondered how many of these children, would live to be twenty with Voldemort being back?

After living through two wars, Albus Dumbledore was no mean's a sane man, he was still hunted by the horror's he had witnessed, in both war's, and for a time, he was torn between protecting the children or being the Leader of Light.

But he knows, he couldn't do both, so he chose to be a leader, only for this to have disastrous consequences which lead to the creation of Lord Voldemort.

He had been crushed. A student of his had turned into a monster right under his nose's, and he had ignored the signs until the blood of the innocence's, laid down at his feet.

What Tom lacked in experience, he made up in charisma, brain's and youth, Albus was not as young as he used to be and his body was showing it.

Tom Riddle was winning and they all know he was fighting a losing battle.

And that's when he heard it.

A glorious prophecy.

A prophecy that gave him the hope, hope, that he needed when times were looking dark.

At first, he had, the best intentions in heart, offering to help the Potter's hide, with their unborn baby but when he found out, Voldemort had found them and little Harry Potter, had done, what, not even he could do, his War-torn side took over.

Instead of seeing a child that had just lost his parents and wasn't even one yet, he saw a new powerful weapon, that would take over from him when he was gone, there to defeat other Dark Lord's that may pop up.

It didn't matter to him, what the child actually wanted, those with power were destined to fight each other, so he sent the child to his magic-hating relative's, knowing they would give him, the harsh upbringing that seemed to follow those born with extraordinary power.

Seeing the child once again at Hogwarts's, made him begin phase two, fully aware that his teaching staff was incompetent.

This would force Harry to seek help outside the classroom... but Harry couldn't learn too much, that's what Hermione and Ron were for.

He throws, test after test at the boy, grooming him to be his perfect weapon, but never could he have imagined the explosion when he finally explained the prophecy to the child.

He had instructed the boy's 'friends' to watch over him and make sure he calmed down because he was sure, it would all blow over, eventually.

But he had to frown when he didn't see, what quickly became known as the 'Golden Three' at the Gryffindor table in the morning.

Albus, sat down, in his high chair at the teacher's table and was convinced that the three, would come within minutes to join everybody, so in the meantime, he set his sights on the owl's, flying through the window, to deliver the morning, Daily Prophet.

And yes, he knows, what most of what the Prophet wrote, was rubbish but in times of war, the paper was once well respected and the order would use it to get the secret message's out that the Dark Lord didn't know about.

He never really grow out of that.

He watched as each bird went to their subscriber and dropped the latest issue right in front of them, but at the sight of the morning's front cover, many let out gasp's, drawing attention from those around them.

More papers were delivered and more shocked and horrified look's appeared.

His paper came and on both sides, he could see many of his teacher's looking at their own, to see what the fuss was about, before letting shock looks appear on their face's as they took in the title.

It was at that moment, Hermione and Ron walked in, without Harry.

The front Page read...

A World Not Worth Fighting For- By Harry James Potter (Ex-Boy-Who Lived)

Albus, eyes stopped twinkling from the shock, realizing what he was reading.

I'm sure, a lot of you are surprised to see me write in this Newspaper, when it's a known fact that the Daily Prophet loves to slander me, and has reaped the rewards, without consequences.

Well, you'll be surprised to hear, that they were all singing a very different tune when I showed them the LawSuit I filed against them, so now this paper, can only print's the truth... so if you were expecting to read a Rita Skeeter column, you're out of luck, she is no longer working for the Daily Prophet.

Now, onto, why I'm writing.

I want you all to know, that I'm leaving the British Wizarding World.

Many people are under the impression, from the many Authors who wrote countless books about me {That I'm currently sueing by the way} that I have grown up, living a pampered lifestyle.

The Truth cannot be further from it.

What Albus Dumbledore, neglected to mention to the press when questioned about where I was, was that I was staying in a house so abusive that I didn't even know my name was 'Harry Potter' until I was five year's old. I finally found out, when my first, ever Teacher, called my name out and I didn't answer.

Before that, I went by the name of 'Freak', 'Boy' or anything, my 'loving' relative's felt like calling me for the day, so sorry to tell you this, but the Harry 'who tamed a Wild Werewolf at the age of seven' or 'who's smile, brought good fortune, upon the person who he aimed it at' is nothing more than a cruel illusion that several people made up to sell, lies that nobody would check up on.

So, I'm no Hero.

I'm just poor, abused Harry.

And you may be wondering why I mentioned Albus Dumbledore name, the so-called Leader of the Light?

You will be surprised to find out, he was the one that condemned me to an abusive household instead of taking me under his wing or given me over to a nice Magical family, all in the name of 'keeping me safe'.

I had no idea about my parents or the fact that I was rich, until a Half-Gaint burst into my life and took me to my vault, handing me a key, that has been kept by a man, named 'Albus Dumbledore', who claim's to be my Magical Guardian.

Who, I never met, before.

So my question is, why did the Headmaster of a school, have my vault key, when he never showed his face to me, once while I grow up?

Question's, like this, buzzed in my head.

However, all of this was brush under the rug, in the dream of learning magic, like any other, soon to be First, Year.

Unfortunately, I was quickly disillusioned with the new world, pretty quickly within minutes of stepping into your world.

Total stranger's suddenly wanted to shake hands with me and somehow know my name! I had never been so popular in my life!

Any normal eleven-year-old would be creeped out, right? Even a normal person would be unsettled.

But it was Hagrid who finally told me, I was famous for killing a man who had rained terror on Britain before I was even born and I was celebrated for it.

But to an abused Orphan like me, it sounded like every year, the Wizarding World was celebrating my Parent's Deaths.

Wasn't that Incredibly insensitive?

So, I was amazed that nobody picked up on this, so I let it slide, since nobody celebrated with that in mind, at least somebody should have the wisdom to glamour me, to stop such a thing from happening, since I was unaware of my fame at the time.

But the Wizarding World was starting to show it's crack's, and one of its cracks came in the form of none other than Draco Malfoy.

The very image of Pureblood Propaganda.

The boy, let me tell you, did not know when to shut up, I bore witness to something called a 'Pureblood is the Superior race' attitude.

Just listening to the boy was amazing...anyone else from the Muggle world, would be convinced this boy had been trained by Nazi's or supporters of Nazi's because their ideology is uncomfortably familiar.

Well... I have a question, for the so-called 'Pureblood's who are reading this.

Where did the first Pureblood come from? And don't say, two Pureblood's made a Pureblood because that doesn't make sense.

A Pureblood is somebody who comes from a long line of Magically people, right? But ask yourself this, where did the Magical line come from? It didn't just appear out of thin air.

I'm sure most Pureblood's can trace their lineage to early 1900 hundred's, but then you have to wonder, where did the first ever recorded person in their lineage, come from?

So, unless you're a complete idiot, then you know those people had to be born from somewhere and show magical talent to be considered the first of their lineage.

Those people had to be born from none Magical people because Magical didn't exist before then and Muggles had been around for more than 5 million years.

Anyone, having a heart attack, yet?

So basically, Purebloods are nothing more than normal people with a special gift, wanting to feel special because it turns out, there are not so special as they want to believe because there are Muggleborns everywhere.

Don't believe me?

Then just look at any Pureblood family tree and ask these questions to the proud Purebloods, I'm sure the reaction you get, will certainly be an interesting one.

And also look up the name Tom Riddle, because I'm sure those with brains will eventually realise why I brought this up, because I guarantee you, that, many Pureblood's will turn red in denial when faced with this bit of information, because has anybody actually gone to Gringotts and checked what they were told, was in fact true?

Now skipping, the whole Pureblood idiocy thing. After my run-in with the Malfoy Heir, I wasn't so sure I wanted to join a world, that had people like that, running around, reminding me of my own abusive family which wasn't good.

Because... isn't the whole point of escaping to another world, is to meet people who wouldn't remind you of the world, you tried to forget?

But despite the bad start, I still went through with it and boarded the train, where I met a redhead who told me a lie, just to sit next to me.

To somebody like me who had to learn, when somebody was lying by force, I easily picked up the sign's the redhead didn't bother to hide.

But I had always dreamed of having a friend... So I let the redhead sit down next to me, I didn't care if he was using me for my fame, I have always been lonely.

I also tolerated a girl, who saw the image of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' instead of me, the first time I met her. Do you know, what I find funny?

She claims to be smart but she's really thick when it comes to people.

You would think, she would see the signs of abuse but my other 'friend' was naturally thick so he had an excuse for not noticing my wincing every once in a while.

Fast forward to another run in with the Malfoy Heir and I was ready to get on my hands and knees to beg the hat, to not put me in Slytherin.

Yes, you heard that right.

Harry Potter, could have been a Snake if not for the arrogant idiot named Draco Malfoy who couldn't act, to save his life. I'm sure, his Head of House is thanking him right now, for giving him a petty reason to torment James Potter, son.

So, now I had managed to beg my way to Gryffindor and was ready to learn some cool magic, alongside sure to be amazing teachers.

Boy, was I surprised when I found out the truth...

I bet, a lot of Muggle-borns in my classroom were disillusioned, after walking out of their first class.

I certainly was.

And I have to ask... are teachers allowed to express their hatred for a student so openly? Because, a certain Teacher hatred of me, has become legendary at Hogwarts.

But even though the teaching staff wasn't very good, any place was better than the Dursley's, at least Hogwarts gave me a comfortable bed and three-square meals a day.

But in exchange for it, it gave me, incompetent teachers, students who would stalk me at every turn, slander from people, who have way too much time on their hands and Death Eater's taking turns, on who should enter the Castle to finally off me, every Halloween.

Who is laughing? I am completely serious.

Every year, I've had to fight for my life because the adult's around me, for some reason, don't take the word of a student seriously. To prove this, I have provided several Pensieve memories and handed them over to the Ministry so that anyone can view them.

I'm pretty sure anybody who sees them, can agree with me, that the surrounding adults, should have done better to keep the children safe.

But despite all of this, I still didn't leave because something was always there to pull me back in, like my late Godfather Sirius Black.

But when the Headmaster of Hogwarts, finally saw fit to tell me, why Voldemort was after me, after my grandfather fell through the Veil, I saw red.

The reason why Voldemort was after my life was because of a Prophecy.

Here is the full Prophecy.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …

This was spoken by a woman who was well known, among the Students, for predicting a Student's death, every lesson especially mine...(which, I'm still very much alive by the way)... so, can you imagine my uncertainty in believing this?

But, what if it's true and I am, really the only one who can defeat Voldemort?

Why wasn't I trained?

Surely, the greatest Wizard of all time can spare some powerful spells to the Wizarding world, only hope?

The Headmaster answer to this was, he wanted to give me time to be a kid, and here's the kicker.

He told me directly to my face that he knows, what he had condemned me to when he placed me at my Aunt doorstep!

Again, you can see the exact conversation at the ministry and I'm sure, you will notice how he tipped toed around the subject while giving me that answer, thinking I had found, something to fight for.

Was the Headmaster thinking of another boy who went by the name Harry Potter because who he was thinking of, clearly was me?

What time is the nearest train, out of Hogwarts, again?

Maybe, he thought I would stay for Remus Lupin, after all, he was my dad's friend, right?

Nope.

He's a brilliant teacher, I would give him that but when you realize, he had over a decade to make sure, I was all alright even if it was briefly, make's the nickname 'pup' he's taken to calling me, all that more unsettling, you can't help but see the man in a less than ideal light.

And the whole 'having time to deal' with the grief of losing somebody near to you, has been done so many time's, that it's commercial. Did it ever occur to him, that I had lost my parents who were also his best friend's and I would need somebody like him in my life? Apparently, no.

Maybe, Molly Weasley?

No.

Yes, she is like a mother to me but I don't need somebody who will tell me what I can and can not do. I do not need somebody who would make all the decision for me and drag me to, who knows were, with the rest of her family.

I know she wants me to marry Ginny, everybody does, but can you imagine marrying a girl who apparently looks like your dead or living mother?

Wouldn't that make you shudder?

Maybe, my friends?

Surprisingly, no.

Sorry Ron, but you're an idiot and an asshole.

What kind of person gets jealous of their friend, who was forced to compete in a Tournament that was likely to kill them? Did you, honestly think I would really accept, such a half-baked apology?

And Hermione here's a new assignment...learn about people, as people and not just words on a page because, the amount of time's, you were 'tone-deaf' to those around you, is more than enough to raise alarm. Book's, can only get you so far in life and understanding people would get you the rest of the way.

Maybe, I would stay for the school sake?

Are you joking?

I still remember those badges that Malfoy happily handed out like candy when my name came out of the cup, and I still remember how the whole school did a one-eighty when I survived the first round.

How about the rest of the Wizarding World, surely, I would care about them?

That would be a big fat no.

I wouldn't even call those people, people, they are what you call 'sheep'. They believe whatever the Prophet tells them to, without actually meeting me for themselves, if the paper says I'm an arrogant and attention seeking brat, then I would expect to be treated like the plague by those around me.

But if the paper say's I'm just an innocent boy, thrust into a world of madness, I would be treated like a Hero again.

If this happened to you, would you fight for those, people?

So, with nothing to hold me down, I've left, long before the first paper is read, and I advise other's, to do the same, especially Muggleborn's.

Because, here are the lies, the Wizard World want you to believe.

'The government is fair.'

This is in fact, not true, in reality, any Pureblood with enough money could buy their way out of anything, even if they are a proven to be Death Eater. If your position of power is high enough, you are basically above the law and can throw an innocent person in the worst Magical Prison in Magical Britain, just because you don't like them.

'Hogwarts's has the best education in Britain.'

Yes, but what the Teacher's don't tell you, is that Hogwarts is the only Magical school in Britain.

If the education was actually compared to the other magical school all around the world, it's actually in last, place.

So basically, you're paying high intuition fees to go to a school with the worst magical education in the whole entire world, isn't that something your parents will be feeling in their wallets when you graduate?

'Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain.'

This is also a lie, just remember the Troll in my first year, how can something so large be allowed to come near a school full of children, unnoticed to the point, it just casually strolled in?

The Troll wasn't exactly running when it was spotted.

'You'll have a bright future when you graduate'

Ask yourself this. Are you a Pureblood? If the answer is yes, then, this true for you. But if you're a Half-blood, Muggle-born or god forbid, have creature's blood in you, then started catching up on the year's, you've missed in the Muggle school because I guarantee you that most of you, will end up there because nobody would want to hire you, just for your blood.

So, don't both about grades, they are useless in the face of Pureblood Propaganda.

'Every Teacher employed, is the best in their fields'

Hmm...who was the idiot who said this?

Just how many teachers have almost killed me or another student, because of their lack of common sense?

'Everything is fine'

Again, I refer to the end of my first year. Isn't it supposed to be the job of full grown, capable adult's, to bring down a charging Troll and not one eleven-year-old kid who was still green around the ears?

Again, I ask you.

Would you fight for a world like this, so, why should I?

Silence.

Nobody said anything as many people just stared blankly into space, nobody even noticed Amelia Bones followed by a squad of Auror's walk in, stun a handful of people including the Headmaster and one Potion Master, before levitating them out of the hall.

They were all still reeling from the shock.

Harry Potter was gone.

So, who was going to save them now?

And scene!

Please, tell what you think. Also, you'll be surprised to find out, I'm doing a week full of updates soon, which include old stories as well, like 'The Mogami Soccer Child' and 'Serpentine', so look forward to that because I'm almost done. Please, review! 


End file.
